


Angel On Fire

by RilesClexa



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe POV, F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, dom!Beca, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RilesClexa/pseuds/RilesClexa
Summary: Beca and Chloe have sex. That's it. That's the plot. One shot.





	Angel On Fire

**Song** : _Not Afraid Anymore - Halsey_

Her kisses, so addictive. I could barely draw away she was so insatiable. The way she played my body like a violin, I moved and sighed with each touch and I knew she saw the effect she had on me. The darkness created a welcoming comfort I had never experienced; a shelter, a safe place as I lay back on her bed and let the softness of the mattress and quilts envelope our bodies. The realness of her lips on mine made my body jolt and I gripped her against me so fiercely – it was as though I never wanted her to stop touching me or kissing me and I never wanted to stop pleasing her either.

“Stay still,” Her breath ghosted the shell of my ear, her lips moved slowly to the lobe and she bit hard, enough to draw a sharp breath through my teeth. 

Her fingers, splayed across my chest, squeezed my breast at the same time and I jerked my hips backwards against her front, whimpering. She was spooning me from behind, having rolled me on my side moments beforehand. I arched my back hard and pursed my lips, ready to moan louder, to encourage her, but her fingers were heavy against my mouth, hushing me. Next second I gasped as I felt her teeth bite down on the side of my neck, almost hard enough to draw blood.

“And stop making noise!”

I nodded breathless, my body shaking and I tried to still my hips, to obey her, as her fingers continued to roam the expanse of flesh from my chest to hip. My whole body was throbbing and I was fairly certain my underwear was ruined. This was probably the best way to wake up. 4AM in Beca’s king sized bed, I was awoken with her lips pressed against mine and her weight on top of me, urgent, insistent. One look into her eyes and I had been gone, there was no I way I would deny her anything, especially with the stare she had been fixing me with. That smirk, that cock of the eyebrow had been all I needed.

“I want to feel how _wet_ I make you,” She hissed against my ear, her free hand winding into my hair and tugging. I slammed my mouth shut in order to stifle the groan that threatened to escape, not wanting to know what ways she would punish me if I broke her “no noise” rule.

Normally, I would probably be cheeky and test her boundaries, but she had me so close to the edge of release and had for a while that I didn’t want to be denied that ultimate feeling of release. My cheeks burned as I felt her swipe between my legs and sigh, contentedly at what she found. Another tug to my hair, this time harder. A moment later I felt her fingers, coated with my own wetness, trace the outline of my lips, resting.

“Open,” _Jesus Christ, didn’t she realize the things she was doing to me with just her voice?_ I parted my lips, feeling her fingers disappear into my mouth. She chuckled in my ear as she felt me sucking and licking, cleaning myself off her digits. My heart swelled, I so enjoyed pleasing her. “Good girl.”

My body almost gave way as she praised me, would I ever get sick of that sultry tone? I didn’t think so, it was driving me wild and she’d barely even touched me. The hand that was tangled in my hair snaked its way under my arm and across my chest, where it landed at the hollow of my neck. I audibly gulped as she pressed down and squeezed. Holy fuck, she was going to be the death of me.

“What’s your safe word Chloe?” Another nip to my ear.

“C-cups,” I gasp out, as she squeezed my neck again, harder.

“Good…” She purred and before I could register what was happening, her fingers darted from my mouth straight to my clit and she pressed, hard. I jolted, still biting my lip, I didn’t know how much more I could take. She started circling my clit with feather light touches, teases and I found myself gasping for breath, for more pressure. For _something_. 

“P-please…” I panted, trying to grind my hips upwards to get more pressure. Her fingers stopped their circling and the pressure on my neck from her squeezing increased. I whined, nearly mad with desire.

“Didn’t I tell you not to move?”

I nodded, ashamed, my cheeks still aflame. Fuck, I just wanted her inside me, but I knew right now she was in control and the way she had my body completely under her control was almost too much to handle.

“Then why. The Fuck. Are you moving?” 

She squeezed my neck almost unbearably tight with every clipped sentence. I choked back a sob from her lack of contact with my pulsing cunt, but I also knew I had disobeyed her. She could do whatever she wanted now. My body shook involuntarily. Her fingers trailed down between my legs and she wrenched my thighs apart, none too gently, slipping along my skin, drawing ever closer.

“I thought you wanted me inside you?” I nodded, whimpering, and her fingers danced around my entrance, tortuously close. I was pretty sure I was going to cry from need. She seemed to revel in my discomfort. “Maybe you don’t deserve to have me fuck you anymore…”

She traced a single line up and down my entrance, sliding in so slightly I could barely register any contact at all.

“Please!” I didn’t register the broken cry exit my lips until I felt her shake slightly with an amused chuckle. Her fingers curled, and pressed harder against my entrance, just waiting. I had no idea how she could exhibit so much self control. 

A second later I found myself on my back and she had straddled my waist, fingers still hovering just out of reach for my pleasure. She was topping me, smirking down at me, slipping two fingers inch by inch inside me, wanting to see my facial expressions change. With her other hand she trailed it up and down her own body and my mouth became instantly dry as she focused on her own breasts, twisting and pinching.

I could tell my mouth was open in awe, watching her as she pinned me down with her hips. She winked at me and I felt her fingers thrust into me, knuckle deep without the slightest of warning. Once, twice, three times she removed her fingers almost the whole way then rammed them back inside me but before I could get used to a set rhythm, she’d removed her fingers altogether and her mouth was against mine before I could ask what happened.

Her fingers gripped my wrists and placed my hands on her hips, encouraging and I felt her grind down against my stomach, absolutely drenching my skin. We moaned simultaneously as she leaned forward again to whisper in my ear:

“You don’t deserve to have me inside you yet. But I need to cum and you’re going to really fuck me.” Her eyes glinted in the early morning sunlight. “Aren’t you…Chloe?”

I nodded my head, speechless as she leaned down, every inch of skin pressing against me and kissed me so roughly it was a wonder I could still breathe. She was warm and wet and ready for me and I couldn’t even begin to explain the effect this encounter was having on me. My fingers trailed a path from her hip to her pubic bone and I cupped her cunt, moaning at the contact. Her hips bucked against me and I felt myself unable to resist her anymore. I wanted to watch her come undone at my hands. 

She loved watching my face as I slip inside her, it always brings a smile to her lips and this time was no exception as I saw my middle and ring fingers disappear inside her slick heat. _Fuck, just touching her will make me cum_. I watched her mesmerized, as she began to move her hips in time with my fingers. I sat up, leaning on one elbow to get better leverage as my fingers began to move faster, curled deeper inside of her. I loved the way her hips thrust down to meet mine, grinding her clit all over my palm; moaning, writhing. Watching her ride me and seeing the pleasure I gave her almost pushed me over the edge myself.

“Fuck!” Beca groaned, as I picked up the pace of my fingers, loving the feeling of her walls clenching around me, pulling me further, deeper than I ever thought possible. She pushed me off the leverage of my elbow and the second my back hit the bed her mouth was devouring mine, teeth, tongue, gasping. 

My hips were thrusting in time with my fingers and her noises were only increasing my burning need for release. Her sounds were like music to my ears. I reached up with my free hand and mimicked her earlier action of squeezing my neck. As I did, restricting her airflow, her eyes seemed to roll in the back of her head and her hips slammed harder, faster against mine, by now riding my hands with wild abandon.

“Holy shit,” I hissed, alternating pressure between the grasps of her neck. I wanted to consume her, to absolutely satisfy her and I had no intention of stopping or slowing down. I slammed my lips against hers, biting, sucking, licking and felt her breathing change, her body shake just a little more.

“Don’t you fucking stop!” She commanded, gasping and there was no way I was going anywhere.

“Cum for me Becs,” I moaned against her mouth, loving the feeling of her skin on mine, the noises that tore from her throat, the swear words as she started to lose all form of coherent speech.

I squeezed around her neck even harder this time and she buried her face in my neck, teeth making their home in the crook of my own neck and shoulder as she clenched around me almost painfully and let out the sexiest, most raw moan I had ever heard. A moment later an absolute gush of wetness was felt where our bodies joined and our hips slowly stuttered to a halt. I traced my fingers in circles around her back and shoulders as she slumped over me, gasping. I peppered kisses down the column of her neck, her collarbone, her cheek as I let her ride out her high.

I could never get sick of that sight. Watching Beca take control, or demand I control her and completely come undone under my touch. There was probably nothing sexier. Her lips found my forehead as we sucked in breath, lungs burning. I felt her eyes on me as she pushed her hair from off her face. Fuck, she was so beautiful. My body continued to throb. My throat was dry.

“I love riding you.” She grinned, watching the way my breathing changed as she spoke. Our mouths connected once again and our tongues danced together for a time. When she spoke next her voice had dropped almost an octave. Her steel blue eyes glinted and that tell-tale smirk had reappeared on her lips. “ _I haven’t finished with you yet_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my first BeChloe oneshot didn't disappoint! R&R's are appreciated :)


End file.
